A Very Special Love
by MasterShakugan
Summary: A Song in my heart.ZickXElena
1. The Song

**Disclaimer:I do not own Monster Allergy and the song**

I never believed in love I was deceived by love I never had much luck With lovers before

And I couldn't compete I seemed Just part of the street To be walked on By everyone but then

Then I found A very special love in you It's a feeling That's so totally new Over and over It's burning inside And I found A very special love in you And it almost breaks me In two Squeezing me tighter But I'm never gonna let go

You're not like the rest I know You're one of the best You give more Than you should And take nothing In return

Stay always with me And I always will be The one person That you can count on Always to love you

And I found A very special love in you It's a feeling That's so totally new Over and over It's burning inside And I found A very special love in you And it almost breaks me In two Squeezing me tighter But I'm never gonna let go

And I found A very special love in you It's a feeling That's so totally new Over and over It's burning inside I found A very special love in you And it almost breaks me In two Squeezing me tighter But I'm never gonna let go

Is the music Elena heard from the radio."Wonder if Zick heards it too"She told Purrcy.  
Purrcy is opened her window and look saw Zick looking outside his window too."Hey,Zick"She said."Hey Elena,let's go to the park later"Zick told Elena.  
"Sure"She replied.

Elena went to the is waiting at a bench."Zick,would you mind telling me what are we gonna do here?"Elena asked Zick."Well,ummmmm.....you and the others aren't at the Armoury awhile ago,I wonder what happen to them"Zick told Elena while his head down."Don't worry we'll goin to find hind him and the others"Elena told Zick.

They went to the Armoury to Investate."Zick,isn't this a disco ball???"Elena asked Zick confused."Don't tell me they are having a party here and they got lost in a dance floor"  
Zick told Elena."Quit joking around Zick,we need to find the others."Elena told Zick.

Then....

They heard the music a very special love again somewhere.....

To be continued........


	2. The Love Surprise

**Disclaimer:I do not own Monster Allergy and the song**

They opened the door and found them inside."What are you all doing here?"Zick asked

in amazement."We just wanna surprise you Zick"Zob told his son."Everyone,lets party!"

They danced but Elena doesn't have a partner asked Elena "Will you dance with

me?" "Sure,Zick"replied Elena.

The Music is still going they reached the last paragraph of the song.

"Elena...ummmmm..."Zick told never felt awkward before."Zick,I wanna tell you"

Elena told Zick."Elena,I...I...I.....ummmm.I.....L-"Elena put a finger in his lips

and kissed him."Elena,I love you"Zick atlast told Elena."I love you too"she told Zick.

His Mother look at them while the other tamers and monster are having fun.  
"Zick,Elena,don't worry it'll be a secret."Great told them."Thanks Mom" said Zick smiling."C'mon now,we don't wanna miss the fun,don't you?"Great told them.  
"Yeah,c'mon now Elena."Zick told Elena."Ok Zick"Elena told Zick Holding by his hand.

Again they hear another song.  
Love Story

We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes And the flashback starts I'm standing there On a balcony in summer air

See the lights See the party, the ball gowns I see you make your way through the crowd And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles And my daddy said stay away from Juliet And I was crying on the staircase Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew So close your eyes Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter And my daddy said stay away from Juliet But you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel This love is difficult, but it's real Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess It's a love story baby just say yes Oh oh

I got tired of waiting Wondering if you were ever coming around My faith in you is fading When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you but you never come Is this in my head? I don't know what to think He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet You'll never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh 'Cause we were both young when I first saw you......

The End


End file.
